


Friendship

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles thinks he's funny. Derek sometimes agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [ this photoset](http://shitpostingsterek.tumblr.com/post/148820518993). It gave me a kind of fun, silly idea, and I went with it.

Stiles shoots Derek a sly look, picks up his phone. He tips his head back against the couch cushion as it dials, letting his fingers trail lightly down Derek’s arm. “Hey,” he says brightly when Scott picks up. “Derek and I just had sex, and you didn’t call or text to interrupt. Are you okay? We’re both concerned.”

“Stiles, that was _one time_ ,” Scott huffs. “And I promise, it wasn’t on purpose.”

“A likely story,” Stiles says, grinning. “You know you like to cockblock me. Especially when you’re not getting enough action yourself. Which is kind of cruel, when you consider how high werewolf libidos run, you know?”

“Trust me,” Scott says, sounding frustrated. “I know. And seriously, I try not to think about your cock at all, man. I’m not trying to stop you from getting it on with your boyfriend as much as you want.”

“See, you say that, but when—”

“I called because it was an _emergency_ ,” Scott interrupts. “I really needed backup.” There’s a thoughtful pause. “And you know, you guys actually managed to get there pretty quick, considering,” he adds, sounding impressed. “Fully clothed and everything.”

“We’ve had practice,” Stiles says heavily. “One time Derek and I were in the middle of having sex, and my dad _came home early_. Talk about learning how to get dressed fast!” he says, remembering the horror clearly. Derek had tried to bail out the window, but Stiles had grabbed ahold of his shirt, insisting that they had to face this together.

And thankfully his pants had been fully zipped up by the time his dad came up the stairs. He’d taken a look at both them, obviously noticing their rumpled state and flushed faces, and just said, “You’re eighteen now, be safe, and please tell me no details.” Then he’d just walked away.

Stiles hasn’t had sex in his room since.

“Yeah, I’m really glad I’ve never walked in on you guys,” Scott says, helpfully interrupting Stiles’ embarrassing memories.  

“Not yet,” Stiles says as ominously as possible. “Maybe you’ll have something to commiserate with my dad about someday.”

“God, I hope not,” Scott says, with feeling. “Besides, werewolf hearing is very useful for avoiding seeing your friends have sex. Why’d you think I dropped those books off two hours later than I said I would, last week?”

“Oops,” Stiles says. He’d been patiently waiting for Scott to show up at the loft with some stuff from Deaton, but then Derek had started doing stretches in the middle of the living room, and Stiles had gotten distracted…

Scott had shown up really late, given him a wild look as he’d shoved the books into his hands, and then bolted before Stiles could offer him some pizza for his trouble. “My bad. Sometimes Derek’s just _too hot_ , you know? I can’t help myself.”

Scott just gives a longsuffering sigh. “Well, my girlfriend is coming back into town on Monday, so there’ll be no mid-sex interruptions from me,” he says. “I’ll be too busy.”

Stiles is tempted to ask if he can try interrupting Scott, just this once, but decides not to. Scott’s been looking forward to this for months, and Stiles isn’t going to ruin it for him. “Cool. You can have Kira to yourself for a few days, but you know you’re gonna have to let the rest of us see her at some point, right?”

“Duh,” Scott says, and Stiles knows he’s rolling his eyes. “Hey, do you think Derek would be willing to have a welcome back party at the loft?”

“Of course he would,” Stiles says immediately.

“You didn’t even ask him,” Scott says, laughing.

“Dude, that’s because I already know. But here, I’ll let you get it direct,” Stiles says, and he pushes the phone against Derek’s face.

“Of course we’ll have the party here,” Derek says. “Stiles has already made extensive plans.” Then he nudges the phone back, looking amused.

“I should have known,” Scott says, and Stiles can hear his grin. “I’m sure Kira will be excited, she keeps telling me how much she wants to be bros with Derek.”

 Stiles leans back against Derek’s chest, gently nudges him in the side. “You hear that, Derek? _Bros_.”

Derek just nuzzles against his neck, says, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Okay, awesome,” Scott says hurriedly, like he can somehow sense their intimacy through the phone. “I’ll talk to her, and let you know what day is best, okay?”

“Yep. Have fun, Scotty!” Stiles says cheerfully, then hangs up. He’ll just text Scott if anything comes up later.

Derek is quiet for a long moment, arm coming up around Stiles’ waist and holding him close. He smooths his hand down Stiles’ side, then says, “You know, I’m friends with Isaac and Erica and Boyd, but we never have conversations like that.”

“Ah, that’s just because you haven’t known each other long enough. Once you’re sure someone’s gonna be a steady presence in your life, you just feel like you can tell them anything,” Stiles says. “Besides, it won’t be long before Erica’s telling you all kinds of details about her and Boyd’s raunchy sex life. Savor your ignorance now.”

“Out of everything in that sentence, it’s your certainty that concerns me the most,” Derek says dryly.

“Hey, Erica and I like to exchange sex tips,” Stiles says, grinning. “Where do you think I learned the tongue thing? It’s just a matter of time before she starts talking to you about it, too.”

“I did like the tongue thing,” Derek concedes. “But be honest: did she start talking about sex because she thought it was going to embarrass you?”

“Pretty much,” Stiles says cheerfully. “But when it didn’t work, she just rolled with it.”

“So, does Isaac tell you what he gets up to with Allison?” Derek asks curiously.

“No, thankfully not,” Stiles says with a dramatic little shudder. “It probably involves scarves, and I really don’t want to know.”

That makes Derek laugh, and he gives Stiles a fond look. “So, are you ever going to tell Scott that we weren’t having sex that time? Or right before you made this call?”

“Never,” Stiles says, smirking. “It’s the perfect excuse, because he never questions it. Besides, he can’t ever know that I was willingly working out.”

“That would totally ruin your rep,” Derek says, mock serious.

“You know it,” Stiles says, slipping his hand under Derek’s shirt and stroking his fingers across his abs. “So, do you want to go have sex for real?”

“No, I think I’d rather do some cardio,” Derek says dryly.

“Oh, I promise I’ll get your heart rate up,” Stiles says, sliding into Derek’s lap and leaning in to kiss him.

Derek doesn’t even say anything, he just smirks and stands up from the couch, hands curled under Stiles’ ass and thighs. Stiles grins as arousal shivers through him, and wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders as he carries him to the bedroom.

And he leaves his phone downstairs.

Just in case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
